Female Freedom Fighter
by Likewow5556
Summary: Katomi, a female Freedom Fighter. She's part of Jet's 'gang' and his best friend as well. She's known Jet since she was born and comes from the same village as him. Jet/OC. Read and Review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!"

"Katomi you're so slow"

"Shut up!"

"No Katomi"

"I hate you Jet"

"I love you too Katomi" Jet said smirking. He walked away and went up to our tree house hut thing. I went up after Jet. Mostly everyone was asleep.

My names Katomi. I have black hair that goes to the middle of my back and grey eyes. I'm the second oldest in our group the Freedom Fighters, being 15. I'm second in command too because I've known Jet since I was born. We come from the same Earth Kingdom village, and our parents were killed the same night by the Fire Nation. I share a hatred for them, but not as much as Jet.

I felt a tug on my pants. I looked down and saw The duke. I kneeled down.

"I can't sleep" He said.

"Aw, come here" I said opening my arms for him to get into them. He obliged and I hugged him.

"Tell me a story Katomi"

"Ok but let me go find Jet alright?"

The Duke nodded.

"I'll meet you by your bed in a few minutes alright?"

"Ok"

The Duke let go of me and he walked to the hut he shares with 5 others. I wondered towards the kitchen, where I knew that Jet most likely was. I was right. He looked up when I walked into the room.

"What're you doing?"

"I was just checking on you"

"Katomi you don't have to"

"I know, but I want to"

"I don't want you to worry"

"I'm not, I promise. The Duke's up"

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah he said he can't sleep"

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go tell him a story, but I think I've already told him all I know"

"You baby him Kat"

"Well he's only 8 and he—he" Tears welled up in my eyes.

Jet hugged me "it's ok"

"I miss them so much Jet!"

"I know…I know"

Five minutes later I calmed down. I smiled at Jet weakly.

"I—I better go, yah know see The Duke"

Jet nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked out, blushing. I hope he didn't see me blushing, he'll never let me live it down.

I walked into the hut and sat down besides The Duke. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What story do you want me to tell you?"

"The one about the boy that lived in the wood"

"Alright" I started telling him the story and about ten minutes later The Duke was asleep. I got up gently and quietly left the room. What I didn't see was Jet watching me the whole time, smiling.

**AN: Did you like it? This is my first Avatar story so tell me what you think. If I get 5 reviews I'll update. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen immediately. I started a fire and started readying breakfast. There was only about twenty people in the Freedom Fighters, but only one girl that cooks is a bit stressful. It takes at least a half hour to make breakfast.

About twenty minutes later Jet walked into the room and sat down. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back as he went to grab an apple, I hit his arm away.

"Hey!"

"Jet no food until breakfast!"

"I'm hungry now" Jet whined.

"Too bad, and breakfast is in like ten minutes!"

"Katomi?"

"What?"

"You're evil"

I rolled my eyes and got back to cooking breakfast. "Jet breakfast'll be made faster if you get some of the other girls to help me"

"I'm on it Kat"

"Thanks. What're you doing today?"

"Um, we're scouting the surrounding area"

"Can I go with you?"

"No"

"Jet I've had it with you. You can't expect me to sit here all the time! It's not fair! I'm in this as much as you are!"

"Katomi you're not going, that's my final answer. No"

"Jet you're—" I stopped as The Duke walked into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"Good"

"Breakfast'll be done in a few minutes"

"Can I help?"

"Um, you know what I don't think theres anything really left to do. If you want to help, you can help me tomorrow ok?"

"Ok" The Duke said and walked out of the kitchen. Me and Jet glared at each other again.

Sometimes…ok most of the time I can't stand Jet. How dare he act like I'm a baby? Yeah ok I'll admit that I'm a bit younger, but not by much!

"Jet wasn't it you that put me in second command? Wasn't it you who said that we have to stick together?" I shouted at him, my voice rising as I screamed at him.

"Katomi I don't want you to get hurt—"

"Save it" I said and went back to finished the preparations for breakfast.

Soon the twenty or so other members came in for breakfast. I served them like always but I think most of them could sense that I'm furious right now. And I think most of them know who and why I'm mad…especially those who heard me screaming at Jet. Our fights don't faze many because they're used to us fighting like crazy. We do it on a daily basis pretty much.

"Are you mad at Jet?" Smellerbee asked.

"There are lots of words to explain how I feel about Jet" I snapped.

"Sorry!"

I walked away and went into my room to eat alone. I really can't stand him at all! It makes me so mad though! I'm not a baby, and Jet's not my dad or my brother…good thing he doesn't know…nevermind. Forget that thought. Yeah I hate him right now. I'll be mad at him till like tomorrow.

There was a knock on the door. I ignored it, but the person came in anyway. I looked up and saw Jet.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Kat. I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Jet I said save it earlier. Go away and let me be"

"Katomi if I say you can go will it make you any happier?"

"No"

Jet looked exasperated. "Then what do you want?"

"For you to let me make my own decisions"

"Fine I agree"

**AN: Read and review! I'm not updating until I get 3 reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I just realized something. I forgot my disclaimer so here it is! I own nothing you recognize. If you don't recognize something/someone I most likely made them up.**

"Katomi I need to know if your coming scouting with us" Jet said obviously annoyed with me.

"Nope. If you find anything tell me" I said. "Leave your wash on your bed"

"Katomi you're really annoying"

I shrugged. "There's a ton of laundry to do"

"Katomi you can't stay mad at me forever!"

"You haven't seen me try" I said walking off.

I walked into the first hut and gathered all the clothes and went to the next hut and so on. The clothes were in wood baskets. After I got all the clothes I went to the river. I sat on the bank and dipped the clothes in. God I hate this job, but I kinda have to do it…or else there would be nobody left to do it.

When I was finished I went back. There were only a few people…mostly young girls. God how sexist is Jet? I walked up to the oldest out of the left behinds.

"Jun is Jet and the others going to be back before lunch time?"

"Um…I don't think so"

"Ok. Can you help me put the laundry back?"

"Sure" She smiled at me and took a basket.

About three hours later, Jet and the others were back. Me and Jun were in the kitchen, making dinner. She offered to help so there. Ha! Jet walked into the kitchen and didn't notice Jun.

"What've you been doing?"

"Laundry now I'm cooking dinner"

"Hi Jet" Jun said. Jet whirled around.

"Oh…hi Jun. I didn't see you"

"Oh it's ok I'm just helping Katomi"

"Oh, uh…that's good"

"Yeah. Katomi do you need any help?"

"Can you uh…get everybody ready for dinner?"

"Sure" Jun said walking out of the room.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, we found a fire nation camp"

"Did you…raid it?"

"No. We found it too late tonight to do anything. We're gonna go tomorrow"

"Oh…have fun"

Jet laughed "You're coming too Kat"

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course"

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Katomi"

The others came in, and got their food, and went back to the table. I sat next to Jet. Everybody probably thought that we were friends again…since yesterday I sat at the opposite end of where Jet was sitting.

My thoughts quickly strayed to what if Jet finds out my secret…? And what if he hates me for it? I mean come on its not like he'll like what he finds out…if he finds out. If he does find out, I'll be dead. D-E-A-D dead. I know Jet, if he thinks somebody betrays him then he'll get revenge. That's the one top thing I hate about Jet. He holds grudges, even over the stupidest things! I'm really worried.

**AN: I want 3 reviews until I update again! Thanks to anybody whos reading and reviewing this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

The next morning we left to go 'raid' the fire nation camp. I know that Jet's not going to take action until there is a distraction or something. We're probably going to sit in trees until it's dark out. Let's face it: there's like absolutely nobody in the woods. Most people are in their houses with their families.

"Kat what are you thinking about?" Jet asked.

"What?"

"I know you too well"

"Oh…just thinking about how stupid this is"

Jet glared at me. "You didn't need to come then"

"If I knew it was gonna be this boring I wouldn't have"

"Katomi I don't know what is with you, but you really need to stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so negative!"

"I'm not being negative! I'm trying to deal with you being so sexist"

"I am not sexist Katomi!"

"Jet!" Smellerbee shouted "Look!"

We looked down and saw three people walk into the Fire Nation camp. Two looked like they were from one of the Water Tribe and the other was bald with arrows on his head. No…he couldn't be…could he be an Airbender?

"Katomi! Stop dreaming and help us!" Jet shouted at me. I quickly jumped from the tree onto the ground…but I wasn't really needed. I mean Jet was pretty much handling it but whatever.

"I thought you could handle it Jet!"

Jet rolled his eye as he cut off the Water tribe boy from hitting a Fire Nation soldier. Jet pretty much defeated the entire Fire Nation soldiers single handed. God could he be anymore of a show off? I watched as he introduced them to us. I walked up beside Jet and the girl that was like three heads shorter then him.

"Jet glad to know that you're a show off"

"Katomi" Jet said warningly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Go away and annoy somebody else"

"No I don't think I wanna"

"Katomi this is Katara, Katara this is Katomi"

"Nice to meet you" Katara said.

"Same. Now Jet if you'll excuse me I gotta go get dinner ready"

"Have fun"

I rolled my eyes, hit his arm and walked back towards the tree house. Great three more people I'm going to have to make dinner for. I got to the tree house and went right up. I went to look for Jun, to see if she wants to help me, since Jet won't let her go help raid stuff.

"Hey Jun"

"Hey Katomi! How was the raid?"

"Jet mostly did everything"

"Of course"

"I know. Come help?"

"Sure"

We walked into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Oh there's three new people coming here"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet saved these three traveler people. One has these arrows on his head and the other two look like they're from one of the Water Tribes"

"Arrows?"

"Yeah I'm not sure where he's from"

"Is he…is he an _Airbender_?"

"That's what I was thinking"

"Where's Jet?"

"Uh…probably finishing the raid and then coming back here"

"Ok then we'll have to bug him with our questions"

"Yes we will"

We both started laughing when somebody came in. We looked up and saw The Duke. He walked over and hugged me.

"Aw hey little guy what's up?"

"Can I help?"

"Of course you can right Jun?"

"Yeah of course you can!"

With three people making dinner, dinner was made faster. We ate around five rather then like six or seven. I sat next to Jet and Jun sat to my right. I was really happy for once and totally forgot Jet ever finding out my secret.

Later on me, Jun, and Jet were talking.

"Who's that guy?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the arrows"

"I think he might be the avatar"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm gonna ask Katara about that"

"She likes you"

"What?"

"The girl, Katara likes you"

"No she doesn't"

"Yes she does Jet"

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes!" I shouted at him storming out. Jun stared after me.

"Did she just say that?" I heard Jet ask. "OW!"

I softly laughed to myself because I know that Jun hit him. How could I say that to him? I just basically admitted to liking him! I can't like him because if he found out…he'd hate me. And I have liked Jet since I was like 10…or before. I don't know. God I am so stupid!

**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and I want three more reviews before I update. Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I rushed away from the kitchen, I heard Jet calling for me to come back. Like I'm going to go back and embarrass myself further. I heard people whispering about me: "Does Katomi look paler then usual?" and "Why is she running from the kitchen?" and some other things too.

God I can really hate them sometimes! I mean come on why do they care? Yeah I've known most of them for a while, but still. I ran into somebody and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" A male voice asked. I looked up and saw that Water Tribe boy…Sokka?

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Here let me help you" Sokka said holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Welcome…so how long have you lived here?"

"Uh…since I was six"

"Did your parent's…ya know get killed by the Fire Nation?"

"Yes. And my little brother as well"

"I'm sorry. My mom was killed in a fire nation raid"

"I'm sorry too"

"How long have you known Jet?"

"Since I was little"

"So you know him pretty well?"

"Yes…or I think I do" I said suspiciously "why?"

"Just asking"

The Duke walked over to me.

"Katomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are the pants I left on my bed yesterday?"

"They're not there?"

"No"

"I'll help you find them in a minute alright?"

"Ok"

The Duke walked away.

"How old is he?"

"Um, eight"

"So, is he like your little brother?"

"No" I said feeling tears prickling in my eyes "he's the closest thing I have to a little brother"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry"

"I'm fine" I said walking away, angry.

I heard him shouting to come back, but I ignored him. I went to help The Duke find his pants…that sounds really weird…oh well. Well anyways I could have sworn that I put them on his bed. When I got to the room he shares with Pipsqueak and Longshot I saw him sitting on his bed. I smiled at him.

"What took you so long?" He questioned.

"Sorry, I was talking to Sokka"

"He doesn't like Jet"

"How'd you know?"

"It's kind of obvious"

"How so?"

"He was giving him these really mean looks all through dinner"

"It's ok, as long as we like Jet one person won't matter"

"Ok"

"So what are we looking for?"

"My pants. I don't know where they went"

"All right, um…I'm not sure where they are"

"Him…maybe Jun knows where they are, I'd ask her. I have to go...go do something

"Alright"

I hugged him and walked out of the room. I slowly walked over to the rope and I got down to the ground. I walked over to my favorite tree, and sat down leaning against it. It was really windy out so my hair whipped around my face.

"It's dangerous to sit in the open during war" I heard somebody say from behind me.

"I know it's you Jet"

Jet came out from behind the tree and sat down next to me. A piece of straw in his mouth like always. "What's the matter?"

"I'm confused"

"About what?"

"Everything"

"Wow, that's a great description"

"Jet it's not funny!"

"Sorry"

I sighed "It's ok"

"Katomi tell me what's the matter?"

"I don't know. It's just…I have these…feelings"

"Feelings?" Jet asked. "About what?"

"It's not a about what kind of feeling"

"Then what type of feelings are you having?"

"I—I think I like somebody"

"Who?" Jet demanded standing up. Most people wouldn't have heard the jealously in his voice. I did though. I've known him for too long not to hear it.

"A guy"

"What's his name?"

"You'll have to wait and see" I said smirking and getting up and walking away, leaving Jet to be jealous on his own.

The next day, I woke up and Jet was nowhere to be found. Jun said he went on an 'important mission' with Sokka, and a few others. I wonder what they're doing.

"Jet seemed really mad when he came back last night" Jun told me.

"I told him I like somebody"

"Seriously?" Jun asked. "Who do you like?"

I gave her a 'you're too stupid for your own good' look. She laughed and said "Oh…right"

"Smart"

Then Jet and Sokka, followed by Katara and Aang came in the kitchen.

"Sokka you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire nation?"

"No he conveniently let that part out"

"Fine, but even if he was Fire nation, he was a harmless civilian"

"He was an assassin Sokka" Jet said putting the knife into the table and started to unscrewed a compartment at the top of the knife. "See there's a compartment for poison in the knife. He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life Sokka"

"I knew there was an explanation"

"I didn't see any knife"

"He was concealing it"

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife"

"There was no knife! I'm going back to the hut and packing my things" Sokka said, storming out of the room.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet? I really need your help"

"What can we do?"

"The Fire nation is planning on burning down our forest. If you both use waterbending to fill the reservoir we can fight the fires. If you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley"

Aang and Katara shared a look before agreeing to help Jet. They walked out and I walked over to Jet.

"Jet…Isn't—isn't that the knife you stole from that soldier down by the village?"

"Yes"

"You lied to them?"

"Yes"

"Why?" I asked kind of…upset? I'm not sure how I'm feeling right now.

"We're in a war Katomi. I thought you could understand that. I guess I was wrong" Jet said as he walked out. I was left standing there confused.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I know it's been awhile so I tried to make this a bit longer. The conversation between Sokka and Jet towards the end is pretty much word for word so I didn't make it up. If you recognize anything else I don't own it. If I get four more reviews, I'll update. Please read and review! Review just to tell me you read it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. There are parts of this chapter that come from the episode 'Jet'. I don't own them, Mike and Bryan do.

Chapter 6

"Come on Katomi" Jet said stiffly "We're starting the mission"

"A—alright"

"What you don't regret this do you?" Jet asked.

"No it's—it's just….never mind"

Jet gave me a funny look and then left.

I had promised him earlier yesterday. Now I absolutely regret helping him with his plan. I don't know why though. I've always admired Jet. Soon we were by the dam, which was empty of water since it hasn't rained recently. We left kind of early in the morning, but it was defiantly dark still. We brought the barrels of Blasting Jelly to the dam. We were by the mountain overlooking the dam. Every second it was getting brighter.

"Now listen you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full the fire nation troops could survive"

"But what about the people in the town? Won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet went over to Duke and kneeled down. "Look Duke that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire nation" Jet told Duke and then straightened out and looked at all of us "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal got it?"

Smellerbee and Pipsqueak went over to the bush. There was somebody there. I heard Smellerbee say "Where do you think your going ponytail?" And then Smellerbee and Pipsqueak pushed Sokka in front of Jet.

"Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us"

"I heard your plan to destroy the earth kingdom town"

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation"

"There are people living there Jet! Mothers, and fathers, and children!"

"We can't win without making some sacrifices"

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!"

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do"

"I do understand. I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want"

"I was hoping you would have an open mind. But I can see you made your choice" Jet bound Sokka's hands really fast. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk. A long walk"

"You can't do this!" Sokka shouted at the same time as I did. Jet ignored me.

"Cheer up Sokka we're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today"

Then Jet walked over to me. I was by the wagon. He looked mad.

"Everybody get start making your way to the dam. Longshot you're in charge until I get there"

Longshot nodded. Everybody waited a second before starting to make their way to the dam, myself included. Jet grabbed my hand roughly to hold me back.

"Katomi are you going against me?" Jet demanded. "I thought I could trust you"

I didn't respond, too scared to say anything. His grip got tighter.

"Katomi when I talk to you I want an answer"

"You can trust me" I said hoarsely.

"I don't think I can right now" Jet informed me. "You've been having regrets since I talked to you about it earlier"

"How—how could you have known?"

"I saw it in your eyes" Jet said, looking into my eyes. "I wish I could still trust you"

"Why can't you? All I did was defend somebody Jet! You've been out of line ever since you raided that camp the other day!"

"Is that what you think?"

"How can I not think that? You've been lying to Aang, Katara, and Sokka—"

"He's the guy you like" Jet said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The guy you were telling me about. It's him"

"It's not him!" I shrieked at him. "You're so oblivious!"

"Oblivious to what?"

"N—nothing"

"No tell me"

"I'll tell you when you're ready"

"Katomi. How can you hide something from me?"

"Jet you don't know what you're talking about"

Jet growled "And you do?"

"More than you do"

"Katomi I'm so fed up with this!" Jet shouted at me. "You tell me nothing, you have been being annoying, and your being a—a I don't know what! Did you suddenly switch sides or something? Defending Sokka? You know more than him! You know why we fight exactly! Don't be stupid!"

"Jet I don't think you know what I'm talking about, ever! You push me around all the time! I don't know why I still listen to you!"

"Because your parents told me to watch you!" Jet shouted in my face. "They told me to watch over you for as long as I can! And I plan to!"

I stayed silent, tears rolled down my cheeks. Jet noticed me crying and let go of my arm. He pulled me into a hug and wiped the tears off my face as they fell. I let him, and didn't fight against him, even though I'm so mad at him right now. Jet leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven, but then I pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Jet whispered to me.

"What about Katara?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"She likes you"

"Oh well"

"I thought you liked her"

"I don't"

"She doesn't know that" I said turning away "Jet this is wrong"

"How?"

"It just is Jet" I told him pulling myself out of his grip.

"Katomi wait" Jet said.

"I—I should go join the others"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll go join the other's at the dam, I'll see you later" I said as I started to walk towards the dam. I saw Jet look disappointed and then go back towards the hideout…to get Katara and Aang to go to the reservoir.

When I got to the dam I saw everybody looking at me. I was annoyed. Why does everybody stare at me all the time? Yeah, just because I like Jet, and a lot of people know, doesn't mean anything!

"Hey Katomi" One of the girls (Ashley) shouted.

"Hey what?"

"Why's your face red?" She asked grinning.

"None of your business" I mumbled.

Everybody just laughed. I got to work, unloading barrels of Blasting Jelly and putting them around the dam, waiting for the reservoir to be full…or at least full enough for Jet's liking. Then…Longshot will blow it up and then the water will rush into the town, killing everybody…wow…this—this is wrong!

"Ash?"

"What?"

"Is—isn't this…wrong?"

"No" Ashley said and then continued to work. "Does Jet know?"

"Does Jet know what?"

"That you think this is wrong?"

"No"

"Then I'll tell him" Ashley said smirking.

"Ashley!" I shouted, making everybody look over at us. "Um…nothing to see here…"

"I'm still telling him"

"Ashley you're evil"

"And proud of it" Ash said grinning. I sighed and continued working.

I saw Jet come back, alone to see how everything's going. He surveyed everything and then he walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and led me away from the dam, up to the mountain cliff we were at before. We heard Katara and Aang there, talking. Jet visibly stiffened beside me.

"What are they doing?"

"Hey those are the red barrels they got from the Fire nation?"

"Why would they need blasting jelly"

"Because Jet's going to blow up the dam"

"What? No! That would destroy the town! Jet wouldn't do that!" Katara said as Aang got his glider out.

"I've gotta stop him"

"Jet wouldn't do that!"

Jet jumped in and knocked the glider down to the ground. "Yes I would"

"Jet why?"

"Katara you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the fire nation did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again"

"This isn't the answer!"

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand but—"

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked tears flowing down her cheeks. Jet walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek. I felt jealously and anger boil up inside me. He doesn't like her? Yeah right!

"Katara"

She whipped him with waterbending so he fell to the ground.

"I need to get to the dam"

Jet used his sword thing to grab the glider before Aang could. "You're not going anywhere without your glider"

"I'm not going to fight you Jet!" Aang shouted jumping into the tree.

"You'll have to if you want your glider back!"

The two went into the trees and fought. We couldn't see them, but we could hear them. Katara glared at me before running after her. When I got there, Katara was using her bending to get Jet to the huge tree. Then she froze him there.

"Why Jet?" Katara asked "I can't believe I trusted you! You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!"

I heard our signal probably from Longshot. Jet responded back to it, in the usual way.

"What are you doing?"

"You're too late!"

"No!"

Aang jumped on his glider, but feel to the ground.

"Sokkas still out there. He's our only chance"

"Come on Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please"

I saw the arrow hit the dam. The water rushed to the town, destroying it.

"Sokka didn't make it in time"

"All those people! Jet you monster!" Katara shouted at Jet.

"This was a victory Katara. Remember that. The fire nation is gone and this valley will be safe"

"It will be safe!" A voice said. Sokka appeared on Appa "Without you!"

"Sokka!"

"I warned the villagers of your plan. Just in time"

"What?"

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. One man vouched for me. The old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me. We got everyone out in time"

"Sokka you fool! We could have freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everybody would be dead"

"Traitor!"

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people"

"Katara help me"

"Goodbye Jet" Katara said turning away from Jet, and getting on Appa. She left him there.

I stepped in front of him. He looked nervous.

"You don't like her? Yeah right!" I shouted at him.

"Katomi listen I can explain—"

"Don't waste your time" I said.

"Katomi I'm sorry!"

"I told you don't waste your time"

The others came and saw us in the middle of our fight. I was really mad at him. How could he lie to me? I was right, and it would have been better if he told me the truth in the first place. The others helped to get Jet unfrozen. I didn't help of course.

Around dusk I was standing looking at the reservoir. I heard somebody walk over to me. I turned around and saw Jet there, holding a panda lily flower. He handed it to me.

"I'm sorry"

I sighed. "Jet you really hurt me"

"But what about you? You have all these secrets or something! You act all funny all the time! Tell me them! I like you Katomi, I really do!"

"Fine Jet do you really want to know? I'll tell you"

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm going away in two days, so I'll try to update before then. If your reading this tell me what you think of my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 7

"Jet, there is a lot you don't know about my past…my parent's past"

"I don't understand"

"Jet my father was Fire Nation" I said. Jet stared at me as if seeing me for the first time.

"But—but you—lied to me?" Jet asked dangerously mad. I knew I had to keep talking but I was scared.

"I'm sorry Jet! I couldn't tell you!"

"Couldn't tell me? I'm your best friend Katomi! You could have told me!"

"How could I have told you? You're obsessed with taking down the Fire Nation! I am half Fire Nation, Jet, what could I have done?"

"I don't know telling me would have helped! I saw your father, he didn't look Fire Nation!"

"That's because he wasn't my real father, he was a man my mother married to get out of trouble"

"Out of trouble? What?"

"My father was a Fire Nation soldier. He tried to desert, and was caught. He was killed while my mother was pregnant with me" I told him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "They wanted to kill my mom, who was from the Earth Kingdom. She got away, and moved back in with her parents, who lived in the same village as you lived in. On the way home, my mother met another man who became my father, which is what they called him. I'm sorry Jet. I know you hate me now"

Jet walked over and grasped both my wrists, roughly. Then he looked directly into my eyes and said "Katomi, I want you to stay away from me, I can't stand to look at you right now" Jet informed me, letting go of my hands and walking back to the hideout, looking at me disgusted before dissapering completely.

I was crying hard now. I mean Jet just told me he didn't want me to be his friend! Even though I like him more than a friend, just being friends with him was fine. Now he hates me, and so will everybody else when they find out about my true parentage. Why doesn't he just kick me out, it would be easier for everybody.

Jet's demand, staying away from him, I plan on following it. Compared to what Jet could have done to me, just telling me to stay away from him is about the easiest thing he can do. And it's not the worst thing he could do to me. He could have hurt me physically, not just emotionally.

When I went back to the hideout, I went to find Jun. I felt people's eyes on my back the whole time. I hope Jet hasn't told anybody yet…I'll be dead if he told anybody. I saw Jun in the kitchen making dinner. She looked up and her smile faded. She walked over to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong?"

"No—nothing. I just have a favor"

"Anything! What is it?"

"Can you take over cooking, and—and laundry?"

"Why?"

"Because…because Jet" I forced out his name "wants me to—to help him more…"

"Oh alright. I'll do it all, although your really good at cooking"

"Aw, thanks, well I'm going to go to my room"

"Alright. I'll see you later"

"…Yeah" I said hugging her. Jun was surprised and then hugged back. "Bye"

"Um…I'll see you at dinner"

"Yeah" I said lying.

I walked out of the kitchen and into Duke's room. I saw Pipsqueak and Duke in there. I smiled weakly and went over to Duke's bed. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Alright"

I nodded. "I'm—I'm going to go to my room" I told him. Then I hugged him and said 'Bye'.

I'm leaving the Hideout to go…I…I don't know where yet, but I have to get out of here. If Jet hates me, then everybody else will hate me eventually. I—I'm really scared to leave here. I know what it's like outside here. It's bad. There are bounty hunters everywhere, and there are also Fire Nation soldiers everywhere. I wish I could say goodbye to Jet, but he hates me so he wouldn't care if I left. I lied on my hammock bed, and then I took a piece of paper and I got some ink and wrote 'Ba Sing Se' on it. I hope they'll understand what it means, and they won't come looking for me.

I didn't go to dinner because it would be to hard for me to see Jet. Jun had come to see what was wrong with me, I just told her that I was fine. And that I just need to sleep for a little while. She just thought that I was tired from the mission earlier, and I wasn't going to deny that. The only dififrence is I'm tired because of the fight we had. Not the actual mission.

When it was late and everybody was sleeping, I walked out of the room and towards Jet's. I didn't completely go in. I stood in the doorway and stared at Jet's sleeping form. Right before I left, I walked up to Jet and stared at him.

"Good bye Jet, I—I love you" I whispered before walking out. What I didn't know is that Jet was awake.

I walked out of the room and to the place where the ropes are. I grabbed one and then I descended to the ground. I started walking, giving the hideout one last look. I'm going to miss it here. Then I heard footsteps following me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Jet's POV**

I lied in my bed, her words repeating in my head. 'Good bye Jet. I—I love you' she had said. I don't understand, why did she say bye? I heard her leave, and then I quickly got up and rushed into her room. I saw the note. 'Ba Sing Se'. Is that where she's going? Or is it to throw anybody looking for her off?

After a few minutes of debating I went after her. I'm not really that mad at her, it's really her betraying me. I can't let her make this mistake. Why is she leaving? I ran after her and then when I finally caught site of her, she turned and looked at me. Then she took of running.

I didn't go after her, even though I should have. I was…afraid. Afraid to face her after everything that happened today. I was so…mean to her. And now…I feel…weird. I—I guess I should go to bed…and then tell everybody in the morning.

The next morning I woke up, still tired. I think it has a lot to do with missing Katomi. She hasn't actually been gone for a day and I miss her already. How could I have been so mean to her?

Suddenly Jun rushed into my room. "Jet!"

"What?" I asked yawning.

"Katomi's gone!"

"I—I know"

"Yo—you know?"

"Of course I know" I said roughly. "I'm the one that drove her to leave"

"Jet…why?"

"Jun it's none of your buisness why I did it. I regret it so leave me alone" I demanded. Jun nodded and walked out.

**AN: So, I'm thinking that the next few chapter's are probably going to be in Jet's POV. So, thanks for the reviews! I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so I'll update when I get back, next week. Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 8

**Jet's POV**

When I walked out of my room it was obvious that Jun spread word of what I had done. Mostly everybody was glaring at me. Especially Duke. He won't even look at me anymore. I know Jun's really mad at me too. Yeah I know her and Katomi are friends, but I didn't tell her to leave! I just told her to stay away from _me_. Smellerbee walked over to me.

"Jet can I talk to you?"

"If you're going to scream at me don't waste your time"

"I'm not going to! I promise"

I sighed impatiently "fine"

Me and Smellerbee walked away from the tree house. "Why did you make Katomi go away? Everybody's mad at you Jet! They blame you!"

"I know that Smellerbee"

"But why'd you do it?"

"I was mad. And I let my anger control me" I told her. "I never want to feel that way again. Ever."

Smellerbee looked at me shocked. "Jet, you really like Katomi don't you"

"Yes Smellerbee, I do"

"You should have told her"

"I know that"

"Jet, you were crying out in your sleep last night…" Smellerbee said.

"About what?" I asked confused. "Wait…why were you in my room?"

"I—I was checking on you. Jet I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine" I said. "I don't need somebody worrying about me"

"Jet don't be like this!" Smellerbee said her voice rising. "Don't push everybody away! Especially now!"

"What's happening now?" I asked trying to keep myself under control.

"People are…are losing faith in you Jet"

"Why?"

"You made Katomi leave after you failed to rid the valley of the Fire Nation—"

"Do you feel this way?" I demanded cutting her off.

"Me and Longshot will never lose faith in you Jet, whatever you do" Smellerbee told me. I felt a sudden rush of compassion for Smellerbee and Longshot. The two of them are faithful no matter what.

I nodded and hesitated for a minute. Then I decided I would tell her and Longshot later. When the time is right.

"Smellerbee I need to go find somebody"

"Alright"

I walked out and into Duke's room. I saw him sitting on his bed and a few tears flowing down his cheeks. I walked in. He looked up at me and glared at me.

"Why are you here?"

"I need to see if you're alright"

"You're mean Jet. You made Katomi go away forever"

"I know Duke, I'm sorry"

"Sorry won't bring back Katomi"

"I know"

"Jet you're a bad leader"

I felt anger rising through me. I tried as hard as I could to force it down. I can't lose control of my anger.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Duke. Does Pipsqueak feel that way too?"

"He thinks you're a meanie head too"

"Do you know where he is?"

"In the kitchen"

"Thanks" I said walking out.

As I walked out of the room I felt everybody's glares on me. Almost everyone of these people made multiple mistakes and I forgave them! And when I make a mistake they pretty much hate me for a simple mistake. Do they not sense my regret? How hurt I am?

I walked into the kitchen and saw Pipsqueak and Jun talking in low urgent voices.

"What's going on in here?" Pipsqueak and Jun's heads whipped up.

They both stared at me wide-eyed, as if I was going to kill them.

"Jet" Pipsqueak started. "It's not what it looks lik—"

"How do you know what I'm thinking this looks like?" I cut him off.

"Sorry, we're just talking"

"About what?"

"None of your buisness Jet" Jun snapped.

"Fair enough. If you need me come talk to me"

I walked out and went to my room. I could sense what is going on. And it hurts to know that almost everybody is losing faith in me. All because of my one mistake. My biggest regret.

**AN: Sorry it's taken a while to update. I got home from vacation the other day and this chapter was kinda hard to write. I'm really loving writing in Jet's POV. It's kinda fun. I want four reviews before I update again! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 9

Soon it was a few weeks after Katomi left. Things haven't gone back to normal yet. And I know that things will never go back to normal. I can sense that people are losing faith in me as every day goes by. And each day it's a strain to live without Katomi.

How could I be so stupid? It just shocked me. But still…I guess I reacted badly. I shouldn't have kicked her out. She never hurt anybody…well she never hurt anybody intentionally. And she's not evil like the Fire Nation. I'm such an idiot. How could I have hurt her so bad? And is she ok? Is she hurt? Or—or dead? No. Katomi's too strong to get hurt or…die.

"Are you worrying?" Smellerbee asked coming up to me.

"Yeah"

"Jet go after her. You know where she's going so go get her. Bring her back here and you'll be happy again" Smellerbee told me. "I can tell you're worried. It shows proof"

"Proof about what?"

"That you love her"

I sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Smellerbee was used to my behavior. Especially since she's one of the last ones who still believe in me. It hurts. Having so many of my friends turn against me? All over a few stupid mistakes I made? I know that I'm being a bit whiney but still. It feels like I've been stabbed in the back.

"Jet we need ta talk" A voice said behind me. I turned and saw Pipsqueak, Jun, and Duke standing there. Pipsqueak was the one to talk.

"What about?"

"We're leavin"

I stared at them confused "Leaving? Leaving to where?"

"We're leaving here. We don't trust you anymore Jet"

"Is this about Katomi?"

"Partly"

I took a deep breath and ignored the stinging I felt in my chest. "Good luck then." Was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Good luck to you too Jet"

The three of them walked out, without a backwards glance. I was still shocked at what happened. I knew this would happen sooner or later, but it's still shocking. Ok so they're not the first to leave. Sneers left a few days ago along with three others.

It's so quiet around here. With so many people who left the hideout. People I would most likely never see again. People I've gotten to know really well in the past few years. I realize now, it's hard to say goodbye.

_It was hot, burning hot out. We were sitting outside, me, Katomi, my parents, and Katomi's parents. Me and Katomi were playing a stupid child's game, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. My parent's and Katomi's parents were talking about the war; the war that seemed far off until now. _

_Then five men on Komodo Rhinos appeared at out village. The one in the lead had funny looking hair, and he had a fire ball in his hand, ready to blast at everything. Another had a chain in his hand. The third was masked. He was carrying explosives. The longhaired one had a spear in his hand ready to hit anything in his path. The final one had a bow with a flaming arrow drawn, ready to shoot at anything._

"_Jet" My father said trying to keep his voice composed "Take Katomi and get out of here" _

"_I don't want to leave you" I had said tears flowing freely down my cheeks._

"_Jet listen to your father. We'll be fine" My mother said. Then I heard a wail coming from Katomi. Her mother looked wild with panic. _

_The man with the arrow shot one, two, three arrows and they each hit a house with ease. The owners of the houses screamed with fright. Then the man shot another arrow, the arrow that took my house down. I stared at the house, as it smoldered to the ground._

"_Jet, take Katomi and run!"_

_This time I listened. I grabbed the then six year old Katomi's arm and ran. She ran too, but not as fast as I was running. We ran and ran until we couldn't hear the screams anymore. Couldn't see the smoke. Couldn't smell it._

_I took Katomi's shaking body and hugged her while she cried. I tried to stop the tears from falling but I couldn't. Together me and Katomi cried through the night. What's going to happen to us? We're orphans. We don't have any other family. We're alone in the world._

_That day was the day that I decided that I'm going to try to keep Katomi as safe as I can. I won't let her get hurt. _

A hand on my shoulder pulled me from the painful memory. I turned and tried to hide the tears falling from my eyes. It was Ashley. She looked at me funny before sauntering off. I can't believe she saw me crying. She's going to tell everybody that's left, and make everybody else leave.

Smellerbee rushed over to me and hugged me.

"Jet its ok"

I pushed her off. "What are you talking about?" I asked hoping my voice sounded normal.

"Ashley told me you were crying. What happened?"

"I—I was thinking about something"

"You're parents?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I know you to well"

"Smellerbee?" I asked as I hugged her.

"Mhm?" Smellerbee answered.

"Are you and Longshot willing to go to Ba Sing Se with me?"

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. If anybody has any ideas or things they want to happen tell me! I'll try to incorporate it in. Thanks for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 10

That night, me, Longshot, and Smellerbee's last night at the hideout. There aren't that many people left, probably ten…maybe a few more, a few less. I had my speech prepared…well sorta. I know who I'm going to appoint as the new leader if those ten want to stay. If they want to leave, I don't blame them.

"Fellow Freedom Fighters" I started, standing up at my side of the table. The table seems bare. "Me, Smellerbee, and Longshot are leaving tomorrow morning. We are leaving to go to Ba Sing Se. You are welcome to stay here at the hideout, or you can leave. It's up to you"

"Jet how could you betray us?" Ashley shouted as she stood up.

"I don't see this as betraying _you_" I sneered "If anything _you _betrayed _me_."

Ashley looked hurt. "I'm glad you're leaving Jet. Ever since Katomi left (somebody mumbled "His fault") you've been a horrible leader"

"Glad to know my once trusted followers think so highly of me" I sneered livid. How dare they?

I felt Smellerbee gently touch my arm. "Be calm Jet."

I whipped around and stared into her frightened eyes. "Be calm? How can I _be calm?_"

"I—I'm sorry Jet" Smellerbee said running away from me, tears in her eyes.

Oh my god. Katara was right! I—I am a monster! How could I not have realized this earlier? I let my anger control me, like a true monster. Like the Fire Nation. That's why all my freedom fighters lost faith in me! It's all my fault! That's why Katomi left! It's all my fault! I just made Smellerbee cry! And she never cries! And what makes it worse; she's not the first girl I've made cry! Katara, Katomi. They all hate me now. And I deserve it. I'm a monster, no doubt about it.

"Jet look what you did!" Cries of outrage went through the few people here. Longshot gave me a look and ran after her.

I looked at the furious faces of everybody and fled. I walked into my room and started shoving my few belongings into a small sack. Then I walked out of my room and went over to the rope. I went down to the ground and started walking away from the hideout. I'll miss it there, I had many found memories. But also bad ones to.

_Me and Katomi were walking through the forest. It was the day after me and Katomi lost our parents. Katomi had yet to ask me what happened to our parents and I was really glad she didn't._

"_Jet?" Katomi asked softly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What happened to my mommy and daddy?"_

_My breath got stuck in my throat. "The—they're dead"_

_Katomi stared at me, studying my face. "No they're not. They're sleeping"_

"_Katomi our parents aren't alive. The Fire Nation killed them"_

"_But mommy and daddy can't die! They promised!"_

"_Katomi they're dead. My parent's are dead to. We need to fight to stop the Fire Nation. Do you understand?"_

_Katomi nodded as tears fell from her eyes. I wasn't sure how to comfort her. _

That was the second hardest day in our life. Then we met Smellerbee and Longshot.

_It had been almost a year after our parent's died. Katomi was really skinny and I thought she was sick. She kept telling me she was fine. I know that we're both suffering from not having much food. I was sorta surprised we lasted over a year without much food to eat. _

_Then we heard somebody behind us. Every time we turned around, there was nobody there. In the back of my mind I thought that it was the Fire Nation. Suddenly a girl jumped out of a tree in front of us. Katomi screamed. I jumped forward at the girl._

"_No don't!" The girl screamed._

"_Don't what? Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name's Smellerbee"_

"_Smellerbee?" Katomi asked quietly. "Is that your real name or your made up name?"_

"_I made it up. I hate my real name"_

"_Are you Fire Nation?" I asked._

"_No!" Smellerbee shouted. "My parent's were taken and brought to the Fire Nation"_

"_I'm sorry" I said softly. "Our parent's were killed by the Fire Nation a year ago"_

"_I'm sorry two" Smellerbee said as a tall boy walked into the clearing._

"_Who is he?"_

"_That's Longshot. He doesn't talk much. His town was destroyed by the Fire Nation"_

"_I'm sorry" I said to the boy. He just stared. _

"_Jet" Katomi whispered._

"_Katomi are you ok?"_

"_I—I don't know. I feel…funny"_

"_Funny? Funny how?" I demanded looking into her eyes. She looked like she was going to be sick. And she was sick. On Longshot's shoes…_

Suddenly it started to thunder. I stopped for a second and debated going back. But then I heard the footsteps behind me. I turned around as there was a flash of lightning illuminating the sky. I saw it was Smellerbee. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Then I saw Longshot come out of the darkness.

"Don't ever do that again Jet!"

"Don't do what?"

"Run away like that!"

"I—I thought you hate me"

"I could never hate you Jet"

"I couldn't hate you or Longshot"

"We should get going"

"Yeah. Its going to take a while to get there. Do either of you know where Ba Sing Se is exactly? Or how to get there?"

"Um…not really"

"I know that it's somewhere in the Northern part of the Earth Kingdom"

"Let's go. It's going to be a long walk"

**AN: I only got one review last chapter so thank you reviewer! I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the longish wait. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 11

God. I hate rain. I hate walking. I'm hating this whole trip. This is so unfair! Why did Katomi have to leave?

"Stop complaining" Smellerbee said smirking at my confused expression "Katomi left because you told her too"

"Di—did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did"

"Oh god"

"Don't complain, it only makes us annoyed at you"

"Shut up will you?"

"Make me"

"I will"

"Maybe you won't"

"Maybe you will"

"Maybe you won't

"Guy's quit it." A quiet voice said. We looked over at Longshot.

"Sorry"

We walked for a while in silence, thinking. I really miss Katomi. I miss her so much. When I see her next, I'm going to apologize to her and hope she accepts it. Then we make a new life in Ba Sing Se.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we going to Ba Sing Se?"

"Because Katomi's there. And I want to make a new start there"

"Oh"

"Why did you think we were going?"

"I don't know. I guess I should have known this was all for Katomi"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Ba Sing Se to you know, start a new life. Forget the past"

"I could never forget the past"

"And why not?"

"Because I love Katomi"

"Y—You love her?"

"Yes. I have for a while I think"

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I'm not sure. If I apologize do you think she'll accept it?"

"Of course! She loves you too!"

"How do you know?"

"Didn't you say that her last words to you were 'good bye. I love you'?"

"Yes but she could have meant as a brother!"

"I don't think that she just loves you as a brother. I saw the way she looks at you. The way she talks about you"

"She talked about me?"

"Almost all the time"

"How did the Panda Lily go?" Longshot asked.

"I got the truth of her past out of her"

"What truth?"

"That she's half Fire Nation"

"Jet is that why you made her leave?" I nodded. Then Smellerbee wacked me over the head "YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey I was in shock!"

"So you made her LEAVE?"

"I guess that sounds bad when you say it…"

"IT IS BAD JET!"

"I KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK I REGRET IT?"

"Guys stop fighting." Longshot said annoyed.

"Sorry"

"I'm getting fed up with you two? You continue to fight"

"Sorry. She's baiting me!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Longshot raised his voice for the first time since I met him. "Smellerbee over there" Longshot pointed to a rock. "Jet over there" Longshot pointed to another rock.

"Wha—"

"Now!"

I walked to the rock and sat down on it. Why am I sitting on a rock? I am a seventeen! Why am I sitting on a rock. Like a seven year old? Getting yelled at because I was fighting _like _a seven year old. God what happened to me? I was always in charge! And yelling at other people occasionally…not to much though. I feel like a six year old!

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I jumped up along with Smellerbee and Longshot. Then two people stumbled into our clearing. One was really think looking, like not normal thin, like sickly thin. The man was somewhat tall and looked older then his age. And yet…both of them look familiar.

"Wh—who are you?"

"I'm Hayao and this is my wife, Aina. We are going to Ba Sing Se"

Hayao…Aina…why do those names sound so familiar? And why do they look so familiar? I mean it's strange. And then it hit me. I knew who these two people standing in front of me are.

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the somewhat shorter chapter. I felt that I had to end it there. Who are these two people? Well…I know, but you'll find out next chapter. Read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 12

"Aina? Hayao? It's me. Jet." I said. The two of them stared at me before hugging me.

"I've missed you Jet!"

"I missed you to, Jet"

"Jet…who are these people?"

"They are people from my village. Actually they live right next to my house. They're Katomi's parent's"

"Oh…uh…nice to meet you" Smellerbee said.

"Aina, Hayao this is Smellerbee and that's Longshot" I said pointing to them as I said their names.

"Where's Katomi? Why isn't she with you?" Aina asked looking confused.

"We…we had a fight and then I said some things to her that I regret. She's on her way to Ba Sing Se. We're going after her."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"We…got into a fight and she left. I regret her leaving don't think I don't. We are going to get her and protect her. I'm sorry."

"Jet" Aina said putting her weak hand on my shoulder "I know that you care for my daughter and wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose"

I just nodded and looked away. I can't stand to be with these people. People that knew my parent's…and what really happened to them. It kind of hurts that Katomi's parent's survived and mine didn't. But I'm happy that they did.

"But I did! Sh—she told me about your past Aina, and I got mad at her. I—I have a bit of an anger problem…" I said trailing off.

"A bit? More like a huge anger problem." I heard Smellerbee mumble. I jabbed her in the side. She hissed and then went to rubbing her side.

"Well, I'm glad she told you."

I just nodded. "Aina, Hayao can you please tell me what happened that night? After me and Katomi left? How you survived?"

"Of course Jet" Hayao said. "We want to repay you."

"You don't have—"

"We owe you so much Jet!" Aina said her green eyes shone with unshed tears "You took care of my daughter when we were gone."

"Can you tell us about what happened, when you and Katomi left?" Hayao asked.

"Of course"

That night me, Smellerbee, Longshot(he went back to being mute), Aina, and Hayao sat around a small fire. Hayao was going to tell us, mostly me about what happened.

"_The men that came were the Rough Rhinos. We found out their names after we left the village. They are ruthless, they won't stop hurting people. Killing people. There goal is to help the Fire Nation win the war. The war they started. _

_After you and Katomi left, They shot more houses, and burned them to the ground. People were dying and screaming and trying to get away. Nobody could though, when they want to kill you, they do it. They don't stop to think about what they are doing. They are evil and they will never stop. _

_Me and your father tried to get Aina and your mother to leave. Go into hiding and survive. Find you and Katomi and live as if nothing happened. They wouldn't hear it. Then one of them came over to us. He grabbed your mother and your father begged for mercy. He just got mad and ended up killing both of them. Then he turned on us. Aina was crying as was I. Then there was the sound of ostrich-horses coming. The men left. _

_Half the village was dead, or dying. Me and Aina were hurt badly. I honestly didn't think that we could get out of the village alive. Then they came. Men from the town that is right next to us. They had heard the screams and saw the smoke and the fire. They helped heal anybody who had a chance of living._

_We stayed at the town for about a year. Resting and healing at first, then we got jobs and tried to go on as if nothing happened. It hurt too much to think of our best friends and our daughter, and Jet we think of you as our son, gone._"

"Thank you" I said hoarsely, tears falling freely down my cheeks. "Thank you for telling me what happened after we left. I'll tell you anything you want"

"We don't want you to tell us things just because we told you this Jet. We were going to tell you no matter what" Aina said just as hoarsely as me. "You know I always wanted a son."

"Wh—what?"

"We want you to become a member of our family Jet."

"I—I can't. I'm sorry. I love your daughter too much to become her brother. I thank you though, for asking. But I can't."

"We understand that Jet."

I nodded and got up. I needed some fresh air to think. I said goodnight and walked over to a river. I sat by it and dangled my feet in it. Then somebody came and sat down next to me. I looked up and wiped my eyes, but the tears kept falling. I wanted them to stop, but they wouldn't.

"Jet it's alright to cry" Smellerbee said. "Everybody cries."

"I know it's alright. I just…I just hate feeling like this!"

"Feeling how?"

"Like there's a piece of my heart missing! It hurts and I hate it!"

"It's because you love Katomi. And you always will"

"When will it stop hurting?"

"When you see her again"

"How do you know this?"

"Because I'm in love to Jet"

"Wi—with who?"

"I think you know who"

"Longshot?" I asked. She nodded. "I knew it!"

"How?"

"The way you look at him. I think he likes you to"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's so hard to live like this"

"I know. I kind of regret meeting up with Hayao and Aina."

"Why?"

"It complicates things. I wanted to just go straight through to Ba Sing Se. Go to Full Moon Bay and go straight to Ba Sing Se"

"What's Full Moon Bay?"

"It's a way to get into Ba Sing Se. It's underground so the Fire Nation can't get in."

"Oh, what are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know"

**AN: sorry that it took so long to update! I had writers block and stuff and this week was really busy cause I'm goin back to school in a week :( where did summer go? Lol. **

**Ty-Lee sweater fund: thanks so much for the review! Sorry I used a cliff hanger Lol. Well anyways thanks sooo much for reviewing!**

**Jackthemonkeyxo: Thanks so much for reviewing! Longshot talks, but not a lot. Only a few times if he gets annoyed and stuff. Again, thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Danielle134: Thanks for reviewing! You were right that its Katomi's parents! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Grrawr: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took a while to update! I like that you thought that it was funny how Jet felt like a 6 year old :P It just came to me. Lol. Anyways thanks so much for the review! **

**Any ideas are welcome! I hope that it won't take as long to update! Thanks so much to anybody that's reading or reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 13

We were walking again. Walking towards Full Moon Bay, just the three of us. I left a note for Katomi's parent's explaining why we were leaving. We had to leave because it complicates things. I honestly like Katomi's parent's but it's to hard.

"How much longer?"

"Only about a day. We should be there by tomorrow night"

"Ugh. I hate walking."

"Yes I know you do."

"Jet you're mean."

"I know."

The three of us walked in silence for the rest of the day. We were all tired, and hungry. And wet from that one day of rain. The faster we get to Ba Sing Se the better it'll be. Every other thought in my mind is about Katomi. It's been weeks since I've seen her, and I miss her. I feel a longing for her! Does that mean it's true love? Cause if it is, I agree with that totally.

The next morning we got up and barley talked. I was excited. The faster we got to Full moon Bay, the happier I'll be. It'll be one more step to getting to Katomi.

"Jet do you really know where we're going?"

"Of course!"

"Alright…" Smellerbee said sounding uncertain.

"Come on why don't you trust me?"

"I do." Smellerbee said and then looked at Longshot who nodded.

"Good. Guy's I know I was a bad leader—" I paused because Smellerbee gave me a look. "You know it's true. I was bad because I was upset. And everybody was mad that I let Katomi leave."

"Yeah, I know why they were mad at you. They were stupid and didn't trust you after all these years." Smellerbee said. "You were their leader for a long time. And now nobody trusts you. Why is that?"

"Because they thought that you were strong. You let heartbreak get in the way." Longshot said quietly.

"You're right"

We walked in quiet for a while trying to get towards Full Moon Bay. We soon got there around mid day. We paid for our passports and then we were lead through a tunnel into the port.

Hundreds of people, mostly from the Earth Kingdom, but also some Water Tribe people were scattered by waiting for their ferry to take them across the lake. They were all staying in little tents. The Water Tribe people reminded me of Katara…but why? I don't like her…I like Katomi always have, always will.

We walked among the tents and got into the long line for a cranky old lady to check passports and give people their tickets. We stood in line for hours before we finally got up in front and got our tickets. We are leaving tomorrow morning around eleven.

We were sitting in front of our tent when I saw her. Her black hair going to the middle of her back and her grey eyes didn't have the same sparkle they did last time I saw her happy. I jumped up and went after her.

When I finally caught up to her I tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and when she saw me, her eyes widened. She threw her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist.

"Jet…I've missed you" She said a few tears falling from her eyes. I wiped them away. A few tears fell from my eyes as well. It felt so right to have her back.

"Katomi it's time to come home. With me, Longshot, and Smellerbee. You're a Freedom Fighter." I told her. She nodded and put her head onto my chest. I absentmindedly twirled a piece of her long black hair.

"Katomi?" A male voice from behind us asked. "Who is he?"

I let go of Katomi and saw a tall pale boy who had a scar covering the right side of his face. He was staring at Katomi questioningly.

"Lee this is Jet. Jet this is Lee."

**AN: Ooh, shes back! I hope you don't think that the last scene was like cheesy or something. This is the last chapter in Jet's POV for now. And next chapter your gonna find out what happened after she left. I'm thinking of going back and writing the next few chapters like in the past, like after Katomi left the hideout. I'm not sure so input on how to do that is welcome! Read and review! Thanks to anybody who reviewed the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 14

Me, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Lee, and Lee's uncle Mushi were sitting around a small fire. We were all going on the same ferry to Ba Sing Se. I'm so happy that I found Jet again. I've missed him so much!

"Katomi. What happened after you left?" Smellerbee questioned. I could tell that she was happy to have one of her friends back.

"After I left…"

_I was walking away from the tree house as fast as I could. I just knew that I had to get away from the tree house. I walked all night, only stopping once and even then I couldn't sleep. _

_The next morning as I was walking I ran into Lee. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Ka—Katomi. Who are you?"_

"_Lee."_

"_Why are you out here?"_

"_Why are you?"_

_Just then an old man walked into the clearing where me and Lee were standing. He smiled at me and then looked at Lee._

"_Who is your friend Lee?"_

"_She is not my friend. She just suddenly walked into the clearing."_

"_Well a young lady like you should not be traveling alone. I'm Mushi."_

"_Um…I'm fine with traveling by myself."_

"_You don't have to. I insisit."_

"_F—fine."_

_Lee looked at Mushi and growled. I looked at him frightened while Mushi just laughed at Lee's expression. _

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Katomi." Jet said smiling.

The next morning, we all got up early and I got ready for the two day trip to Ba Sing Se. I have a bit of a problem…I don't know who to stay with; Jet or Lee? I mean I've known Jet all my life, and I love him, but he has anger issues…but then again, so does Lee. God what is wrong with me?

Lee was nice to me after I joined him and his uncle. His uncle was nice from the beginning, and he said that when we got to Ba Sing Se I'm welcome to stay with them. But then Jet came into the picture again, and I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!

Suddenly a pair of arms intertwined themselves around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Jet standing there, grinning at me. I smiled back at Jet.

"How are you today?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Better since I found you." Jet said as he kissed the top of my head. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Jet…" I said trailing off. "Jet I thought you hated me."

"I—I never hated you. I was just shocked and surprised. I wished you had told me that you were part Fire Nation a long time ago. I thought the reason you didn't tell me was because you didn't trust me anymore—"

"Of course I trusted you! I just wasn't sure how to tell you…I was afraid that you'd do something."

"I would never do anything to hurt you" Jet exclaimed and then looked like he thought more and added "intentionally."

I giggled and said "I know you wouldn't."

"Katomi you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, just checking."

"Um…o—" I was cut off by Jet's lips covering mine.

"Ew, get a room will you?" Smellerbee asked looking disgusted when we pulled apart.

"You're just jealous" I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous that I don't get to kiss Jet" Smellerbee said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jet exclaimed looking hurt.

I laughed and I knew that things would go back to normal again.

**AN: thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short. Does anybody have any ideas/things they want to happen in the story? Tell me in a review! Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 15

Later on, we boarded the ferry to go to Ba Sing Se. It was small, cramped, and the food was terrible. I could see the looks Jet kept throwing at Lee and vice versa. Why do guys have to act like that? It's really starting to bug me!

I was walking with Smellerbee when we overheard a little 'conversation' between Jet and Lee.

"Stay away from her." Jet commanded.

"Stay away from who?"

"Katomi! She's mine, so stay away from her!"

"I don't have to listen to you." Lee said calmly.

"She's _my _girlfriend not _yours._ So if I want you to stay away from her, you will."

"She's just a friend."

"Yeah right."

"It's true."

"I don't believe you!"

"You don't have to."

Me and Smellerbee shared looks. Jet could get really angry sometimes, and when he does, it's really bad. Should we stop him before he goes to far and makes Lee mad? And who does he think he is? Saying I'm 'his' like I'm a possession! I'm not! And he has no right to say that to Lee! Lee's just a friend!

Before I even knew what was happening I was standing in front of Jet, who was clutching his cheek. Lee was standing behind Jet, looking shocked.

"What was that for?" Jet shouted.

"I'm not a possession Jet! I can talk to whoever I want whenever I want!"

"You shouldn't have listened to my conversation!"

"You shouldn't have threatened my friend." I shouted before storming off.

"Katomi!" I heard Jet call after me.

I ignored him and went to the room me and Smellerbee share. I slammed the door and lied down on the straw bed. I hate Jet sometimes. I really do. Why did I forgive him? I shouldn't' have! He's a jerk…but I love him…I'm so confused!

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Go away."

The person ignored me and opened the door. I looked up and saw Lee standing in the doorway. He smiled warily at me. I sat up.

"What do you need?"

"Are you ok?" He asked walking over to my bed and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry for what Jet said to you."

"It's not your fault."

"I feel like it was though!"

"Why? I don't blame you for what he said."

"I forgave him way too easily."

"What did he do to you exactly?"

"I—I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." Lee said as his hand touched his scar.

"If you don't mind me asking ho—how did you get your scar?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine. You were curious about it."

I nodded. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Lee asked staring into my eyes. I noticed that his eyes were gold. Fire Nation gold.

"If I decide not to go with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot can I stay with you and your uncle?"

Lee looked caught off guard. "Um…if—if it's what you want to do."

"I think it is."

**AN: Sorry that it's so short. I just really wanted to update today. Anyways read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 16

I was still sitting in me and Smellerbee's small room, face down on the bed. Tear's cascading down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying and I don't even know why! I guess I feel really betrayed by Jet. He can be so mean! And…I—I think I'm starting to like Lee as more than a friend…but I love Jet. God I'm so confused!

There was a light knock on the door and my stomach clenched. I heard the door open and somebody walk over to my bed and sat down. I stayed staring at my pillow, crying silently. I knew exactly who it was. It was Jet, probably coming to me to forgive him. I'm not. He doesn't mean it. When he truly means it, I'll forgive him.

"Katomi?" Jet asked quietly.

I looked up, my eyes red and tears still pouring out of my eyes. He frowned and wiped the tears off my cheek. I stared into his grey eyes, falling in love with him again. I can't keep doing this to myself and Jet! I have to either tell him to get lost, or deal with him being…himself. Or I tell him I'm going with Lee and he can't stop me…I honestly don't know what to do.

"Are you ok?" Jet asked.

"Fine."

"You're crying."

"I know. I—I can't stop."

"Is it something I did?"

"I—I don't know Jet! I'm just crying. I can't stop."

"I'm sorry." Jet said looking into my eyes. I could see the sincerity in his eyes. But was he faking it? But wait…how do you fake sincerity? Is that possible?

I stayed quiet for a minute. Jet looked pleadingly into my eyes. I—I can't forgive him. He's done to much to me in the past. Or I can forgive him but still go with Lee…So many choices, but which one is right?

"Jet I forgive you. But I—I'm going with Lee and his uncle."

"What?" Jet exclaimed "Why?"

"I can't deal with your mood swings. One second you're happy and the next you're mad at me. I can't live like that anymore."

"Katomi, you're a freedom fighter. You should be with me, Smellerbee, and Longshot. The only true freedom fighters!"

"The only reason you want me to go is because we're the only 'true freedom fighter's'?"

"Well…we should stick together for sure."

"Is that the only reason you want me to go with you?"

"I—I guess."

"Jet, I'm going with Lee."

"Katomi please!" Jet said pleadingly. "Come with us!"

"I've already made my decision, Jet. I'm not changing my mind."

"Please!" Jet begged. I hate him begging. It hurts so bad to watch him beg.

"Jet…please don't beg. I—I'm not coming with you. We can still be friends and see each other occasionally."

"I want more then that!"

"Wh—what do you mean?"

"Katomi, I—I love you. I always have loved you." Jet said staring into my eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

"Jet, I love you too." I said.

Jet kissed me again, and it became more and more passionate. Soon I was lying across the bed with Jet on top of me.

The next morning I woke up in Jet's arms. I quickly dressed and saw Smellerbee's bed was unoccupied and it didn't look like she slept in it. I shook Jet awake and he stared up into my eyes.

"So…uh…last night…"

"Um…yeah…" I said my cheeks pink. I bustled around the room packing some of my things. We were arriving in Ba Sing Se today.

"Katomi, are---are you still going with Lee?"

"I—I don't know. I—I think so…"

"After everything that happened?"

"Yes. I need space Jet. I'm sorry."

"I'm willing to wait for you."

I nodded my head. Jet hugged me to his chest before leaving my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. Last night was…amazing! I know I love Jet…but I'm afraid. I'm afraid he'll find somebody else, somebody prettier than me. Then what will happen?

I left my room a few minutes before we were going to leave the ferry and enter Ba Sing Se. I walked towards Lee and his uncle. His uncle smiled at me and I weakly smiled back.

"Hello Katomi. How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"Um…can I borrow Lee for a second?"

"Of course." Moushi said smiling.

I led Lee to a place that had not the many people around. There was no way to have privacy on this ferry.

"Lee, I'm going with you."

"What about Jet?"

"He said that it was ok." I said not telling the whole truth, but still it's the truth.

"Alright. Then we'd better tell my uncle and we'd better get ready to go."

"Alright." I said taking one last look around the ferry. And at Jet.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Please read and review! I have a question. Do you think Jet should die? Or should he not die? I want an opinion on it, so please tell me what you think in a review! Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 17

A few weeks passed and I was entirely used to my everyday routine. Me, Lee, and Moushi worked at a tea shop every day. Then we'd go home eat dinner and get ready for bed. We do that every day. It's really starting to get boring.

I woke up sweating. My stomach churning. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. When I finished I sat up and flushed the toilet. Ugh my stomach hurts! I walked out of the bathroom and saw Lee staring at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." I said absentmindedly.

"You don't look fine Katomi."

"I am."

"Were you throwing up in their?"

"Um…maybe…"

"Uncle!" Lee shouted.

"No don't tell him!"

Moushi walked into the room out of him and Lee's room. He looked at me and must have noticed my pale face or something because he immediately told me to sit down.

"You shouldn't go to work today."

"I—I need to go! I can't not go!"

"You'll stay here for today. You shouldn't risk getting sicker."

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure." Moushi said. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I didn't feel that well the other day. But I haven't thrown up in a while."

Moushi nodded before going to the counter and starting to make tea. I inwardly groaned. I don't want tea! I just want to go back to bed, not drink tea. Besides tea will probably make me feel more nauseous.

"Here drink this." Moushi said handing me a cup of hot tea. I took it and sipped it for a moment, just to not hurt his feelings.

"Thanks." I said smiling weakly.

"When you finish that go back and lie down. I'm sure you will feel better in a couple of days. Now go get some rest." Moushi said.

I nodded and took a final sip of my tea before getting up and walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and thought about what could be wrong with me. I mean I almost never get sick! Could I have gotten sick from the Ferry? I mean there were so many of us there. And then there's the tea shop…I could have gotten sick there too. Yeah, that's probably it.

I was glad with my answer of how I got sick so I decided to listen to Moushi and get some rest. I woke up about three hours later feeling a little better…weird. Why do I only feel sick when I get up? I feel pretty good all day but in the mornings I feel…Oh. My. Gosh. I remembered when my mom was pregnant with my brother…My period is five days late. It's never late! It's always early or just on time. Oh no.

"Oh my gosh! Oh no, oh no, oh no this can't be happening! I haven't seen or talked to Jet since the ferry! And I haven't been with anybody else since then…but maybe I'm not really pregnant! Maybe I just have a weird sickness…should I ask Moushi about it? He'd know for sure. I mean he did say he had a son at one point...or at least I think he did. I'm not telling anybody about that.

I lied down trying to calm down. Unwanted tears cascaded down my cheeks. I can't be pregnant. I'm only fifteen, turning sixteen in a few weeks! And when am I ever going to see Jet again? I don't even know where he is or if he's even still in Ba Sing Se! I just can't be.

I heard the door open a little while later and Lee and Moushi walked in. I sat up and looked in the mirror. I looked terrible! My eyes were red and puffy and there were tear marks going down my face. My hair was a mess. I quickly washed my face and put my hair into a braid, hoping to look acceptable. When I walked out Moushi looked at me worriedly and I just gave him a weak smile. I saw Lee throw his swords down on the table. He gave me a look.

"What happened?" I asked worried about what happened.

"You're insane boyfriend attacked us that's what!" Lee growled.

"Wh—what?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"He was going on about some stupid nonsense about us being firebenders." Lee said, angry. Just then I noticed his eyes. His golden eyes, brighter in anger. I gasped.

"Yo—you are Fire Nation!" I said. Lee and Moushi shared looks.

"What is with you and your boyfriend?"

"You're eyes are gold."

"So? And yours are grey."

"Are you Fire Nation?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should."

"Well I don't. Where's Jet? I need to find him!"

"I dunno. The Dai Lee dragged him off somewhere."

"Wha—what? You're lying!"

"I'm not lying. You're precious boyfriend is in jail somewhere."

"No he's with Smellerbee and Longshot like he said!"

"I'm telling you he was dragged off by the Dai Lee."

"No." I said quietly tears pouring out of my eyes. "No."

I ran out of the house, not knowing where I was going. I just needed to get away from them. They're lying. I need to find Jet. He's with Smellerbee and Longshot. I know it. He wouldn't be stupid enough to get in trouble with the Dai Lee.

"Katomi?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Smellerbee who looked just as upset as I did.

"Smellerbee! Where's Jet?"

"He—he's gone Katomi."

"No. He's not gone. He's still here." I said.

"Katomi we saw him get dragged away by the Dai Lee."

"He's Jet. He wouldn't let them drag him away!" I screamed close to sobbing.

"Katomi, calm down." Smellerbee said softly, looking panicked. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared Smellerbee."

"Scared about what?"

"I think I'm pregnant." I managed to get out before collapsing completely.

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. I kept getting sick and I've been so busy lately! I really hope that there will never be this long of a wait between chapters again. Anyways thanks for the reviews! And also, please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. I shot up and stared around the small room. I was lying on a bed made out of straw, and in a small room with two other makeshift beds. I sat up, when I felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. I jumped up and saw a bucket towards the back and threw up into it. I heard the door open and when I was finished I saw Smellerbee standing there.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No, it's fine. Kat, we've missed you." Smellerbee said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I've missed you too. I don't know what I was thinking. Leaving you and Longshot and…Jet…I miss him so much Smellerbee!" I said tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know. I miss him too. But he's going to be ok." Smellerbee said tears flowing down her cheeks too.

"Ho—how do you know?"

"He's Jet, Kat. He's going to be fine." Smellerbee said quietly but it sounded as if she was trying to persuade herself.

"I know…" I said.

A few minutes later, we walked into the main room and saw Longshot cooking something at the stove. He put down what he was doing and walked over. He opened his arms and I threw mine around him. It felt comfortable. I really need a friend right now, and I have two again. I still miss Jet terribly, but it's not as bad as it was.

Seven weeks later, I was getting bigger. Way bigger. I couldn't even fit into my pants when they're buttoned. I have to keep them unbuttoned with a longer shirt or I have to get new clothes. Asap. Smellerbee knocked on the door and then walked into our room. She looked at me and said, "We seriously have to go shopping for you."

"I'll make do with what I have." I responded.

"Kat your clothes don't fit. You seriously need to get new clothes. We all have been working; we have the money to get clothes!"

"I'm not wasting money on clothes Smellerbee!"

"We're not wasting money, and you can't run around wearing clothes that don't fit!"

"I can and I will!"

"God you're so stubborn!"

"Girls…" Longshot said quietly from the corner. "Stop fighting. It's annoying."

"Sorry." We both said at once, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Longshot looked at us like we were crazy.

"Will you get new clothes?"

"Fine." I said, not wanting to but knowing I had to.

"Good. We'll go out in a little while."

"Alright. I'm going to go relax for a little while. I'm tired."

Smellerbee nodded. "I'll wake you up before we leave."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

About an hour later Smellerbee walked into our room and woke me up. I quickly got dressed and we left our house to go shopping. I hate shopping, especially for clothes I need to wear when I'm pregnant. It makes me feel fat. Smellerbee was at one side of me and Longshot was to the other. I felt slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Longshot is coming with us…but I'll deal with it.

Suddenly Smellerbee froze. And so did Longshot. I was confused. I looked towards what they were staring at, and all I saw was a group of five people, two girls and three guys. Then I saw the tallest one. Jet. I put my hands to my stomach immediately and started to move backwards. He can't see me. Not when I'm pregnant! He-he doesn't even know!

"Jet!"

"I thought you didn't have your gang anymore."

"I don't!"

"We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Lee?"

"The Dai Lee?!"

"I don't know what she's talking about!"

"He got arrested by the Dai Lee a couple weeks ago! We saw them drag him away!"

"Why would I be arrested? I've been living peacefully in the city"

"This doesn't make any sense there both telling the truth!"

"That's impossible!"

"No its not. Toph can't tell whose lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed!"

"That's crazy! It can't be! Stay away from me!"

I saw the seven enclose on him and persuaded him to go back to where we live. I couldn't go home now, not with Jet there. Not with _her _there. I still think he has feelings for her. I know she has feelings for him.

Five minutes later Smellerbee was at my side again. She was searching my face for signs of panic, but I didn't want to show my panic right now. Especially to Smellerbee.

"Are you going to come home?"

"Not right now."

"You have to face him sooner or later."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Sorry we never got you clothes. Want to go now really quick?"

"No it's ok. They're waiting."

"No we'll go. It'll only take twenty minutes."

I sighed and nodded my head.

It only took ten minutes to buy and try on clothes, and another five to get back home. I walked in, my hands on my stomach, attempting to hide my stomach, but it was obviously visible. I felt very uncomfortable, especially when the five others looked up, minus Jet and stared at my stomach. I wanted them to stop. Right now.

Then, finally Jet looked up. His eyes widened for a second before going back to normal. I could see Sokka, Katara, and Aang staring between us. Jet stood up, and walked towards me. Instinctively, my hands flew to my stomach. I can't let Jet hurt my baby. Our baby.

"Ka—Katomi?" Jet's voice wavered.

I nodded.

"Wh—what happened to you?" He asked.

"Y—you got me pregnant Jet. The baby's yours."

"Wh—what?"

"I'm pregnant. The baby's yours."

"Ho—how far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I—I realized the night you got arrested."

"I—I'm so sorry. Kat. So sorry." Jet said his voice truly sorry. I nodded my head and he hugged me. I cried into his shoulder. This felt right.

**AN: Thank so much for the reviews! They meant so much to me! I'm so sorry that it took so long! I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Anyways, I'm thinking that there are only going to be a few more chapter…like three or four. I'm not sure though. Tell me what you think! Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Chapter 19

"Are you sure that you're up to coming with us?"

"Jet I'm coming. Stop worrying!" I said.

"I don't want to fight right now Kat. Just promise me you'll stay close to me and be careful."

I sighed. "I promise."

"Good." He said kissing my forehead and taking my hand. I could see Katara glaring at me from where she was standing.

We walked all the way over to a lake. We stood near it, observing it.

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

"Under the water I think."

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore." She said pointing to a spot. She earth bended and a long strip appeared. There was a rock covering the entrance which when opened, it had a ladder going down.

"Here I'll help you." Jet said, helping me get in. "I know that there no way to persuade you out of this right?"

"Right." I said smiling. I closed my eyes for a second before going down the ladder. Jet got in last.

When we got into the tunnel we had to check if there was anybody walking down the hallway before we could go. I felt slightly afraid and I placed my hands on my stomach. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…maybe I should have stayed home. But I need to know if something happens. I can't not know if something bad happens to Jet or Smellerbee or Longshot.

"It's all coming back to me know!" Jet exclaimed as we walked down a hallway.

"I'm Ju Dee welcome to Ba sing se." A man said.

"I'm Ju Dee welcome to Ba sing se."

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order." He said.

The girls repeated what he said. That's disgusting! These people are—are crazy! I can't believe they brain wash people. That's just weird.

We kept walking down the tunnel. I longed for Jet to hold my hand again, but of course he had both his swords out, readying to attack anybody. It's so weird to think about attacking earth kingdom people…I don't know why. It just seems so…odd.

"I think there's a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead. I think it's through here." He said, opening the door. Just then it shut and there were a lot of Dai Lee agents on the ceiling.

"Now that's something different."

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody." Long Feng ordered. The Dai Lee descended upon us.

Everybody started fighting except me and Jet. Jet was standing protectively in front of me while Toph did a lot of the fighting. I could feel my heart pounding, I was so scared. I shouldn't have come. Toph got hit with one of their hands and was getting pulled into his arms when Jet leaped and grabbed her back. One shot a hand at us and Smellerbee broke it with his arrow.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Aang shouted.

"Stay here." Jet commanded before chasing after them.

The others continued to fight off the Dai Lee, except me. I looked at everybody one last time before I ran down the tunnel that Jet and Aang had gone down. My heart was pounding again. Jet can't get hurt. Not now. Not that we've just got back together.

When I got there I saw Jet fighting Aang and I felt immensely confused. Why's he fighting Aang? Neither of them saw me.

"Jet I'm your friend! Look inside your heart!"

"Do your duty Jet." Long Feng commanded.

"He can't make you do this you're a freedom fighter." Aang shouted, making Jet stop for a minute. I saw his eyes return to normal.

"Do it! Do it now!" Long Feng commanded.

Jet shot one of his swords at Long Feng who in return sent a large rock at him. There was a lot of dust, and when it cleared I saw Jet lying lifeless on the ground.

"No." I whispered, silent tears cascading down my cheeks.

Aang looked horrified and Long Feng made a rock to go reach a tunnel. I heard him whisper "Foolish boy. You've chosen your own demise." Before he disappeared.

"I'm…sorry…Aang." Jet managed to get out.

"Don't be." Aang answered as the others arrived. I was still standing against a wall, frozen in shock. They saw Jet lying on the ground and then ran over to him immediately. I stayed where I was. Everything was numb.

Katara took water out of her pouch and her hands started glowing. She leaned down and placed her hands on Jet's chest. "This isn't good."

"You guys go and find Jet. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee said. Her voice was tight but I don't think the others could tell.

"We're not gonna leave you!" She said tearfully.

"There's not time. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Katara. I'll be fine." Jet told her. Katara got up and I could see tears pouring down her cheeks. The others looked sad.

As they left I heard Toph tell Sokka "He's lying."

I'm not sure if Smellerbee and Longshot heard her or not, but Smellerbee broke down crying. Longshot took out one of his arrows and put it on his bow, ready to shoot the arrow if he had to. That's when I made myself visible to them. I walked over to them, shaking all over.

"Hey." Jet said weakly. He took my hand and held it in his.

"Shh…don't talk Jet. Save your energy."

"Kat…I'm so, so sorry." He said. "I—I love you."

"Shh…don't talk."

"I wish I could be there for you when the baby's born." Jet said ignoring me.

"You're going to be there. You _have _to be there."

"Kat…" Jet said. "I don't think I am. It hurts so much."

"Just hang on a little bit longer. You'll be fine. I promise you you'll be fine."

"Kat I don't think that's going to happen. Let the baby know…I love him or her."

"You're going to be there for the baby! I'm not going to let you die. Not here. Not in this dark cave. You're not going to die. You're going to hold on and be the perfect father the baby can ask for."

"Katomi…I—I'm sorry." He said, closing his eyes. His grip on my hand slackened and his already turning cold hand hit the floor. I started crying harder.

"Jet don't leave me!" I screamed, and placed my head on his cold chest. "Please I can't lose you! I love you too much! Jet open your eyes! You're not dead!"

"Katomi…" Longshot said behind me. "I'm sorry."

I was crying so hard by now and I felt like I could crawl in a hole and die. I don't want to live without Jet. Smellerbee was crying too, but not as hard as I was. She doesn't realize what it's like to lose someone you love. I hope she never has to learn what it's like. Not for a long time.

"Guys let's go." Longshot said in a choked voice. I could tell he was trying to be strong.

"I'm not leaving him here. I'm not leaving him so that the Dai Lee can take his body."

"We'll take it with us. We'll bury him somewhere nice. Somewhere he'd like to be buried forever." Longshot said, leaning over and picking his body up carefully.

"I'll never stop loving you." I whispered, kissing his dead lips. "Never."

**AN: This chapter was really, really hard for me to write that's why it took me so long to write it. For those of you who have seen the Titanic, the end was kind of inspired by the movie so that's why it kind of sounds like the Titanic. Anyways I think that there's only about one or two chapters left in this story and I might do a sequel but I'm not sure. It depends if people want to read a sequel or not so leave your thoughts in a review. Also I really would like to reach 70 reviews in the last few chapters so if everybody who reads this story reviews, I'll be really happy :) Please? Read and review**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 20

Me, Smellerbee, and Longshot were standing outside a large tree with a large hole Longshot dug to bury Jet in. I didn't want to bury Jet in the hole and never see him again. I haven't stopped crying since he died yesterday, and I didn't sleep either. I know it's not good for the baby, but I can't help it. I'm so upset about what happened to Jet. He didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserves to die.

Longshot put his arm around me and helped me stand. Then he put his arm around Smellerbee, who was trying to stay strong but was failing. I didn't blame her. In a way, Jet saved me, Smellerbee, and Longshot. Jet had to take care of me for so long, and now he's gone. And I'm going to have to take care of our baby, all on my own. I'm so scared…I'm never going to be able to take care of a baby all by myself.

"I—I guess it's over," I said.

"Sh—shouldn't somebody say something for him?" Smellerbee asked.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I—I'm not good at this kind of thing but I'll try. Jet I'll love you forever. I know that if you didn't die you would have been the best father a child could ask for. I'll miss you for as long as I live. Yeah we fought but we always got over it. You were the best man I ever knew and I can't believe you're gone." I stopped there because I was crying so hard.

"Jet, you were one of my best friends. I know we had fights a lot, but we were still friends. I'll miss you," Smellerbee said before starting to cry harder.

We went back to our apartment, and I went into me and Smellerbee's room. I sat on the bed and cried. Jet's truly gone. I'm never going to see him again. And I need him! I don't want to live if he's not living too. But I have the baby to think about. An—and Jet would want me to live.

"_Katomi, darling, can you come here for a minute?" My mom called to me. _

_I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting with Jet's mom. Jet's mom smiled at me and my mom also smiled at me. Jet's family had gone away on vacation for a few days. _

"_Yes mommy?" I said._

"_Jet's back home. You can go play with him now," My mom said._

"_Yay!" I exclaimed and went next door to Jet's house._

"_Katty!" Jet exclaimed._

"_Jet! I missed you!"_

"_I missed you too!"_

"_How was your vacation?"_

"_It was fun! We saw the ocean and we went to the beach."_

"_That sounds fun."_

"_It was."_

I smiled at the memory. I miss how easy life was when we were younger. The war had seemed none existent until our parents died. I remember how much I looked up to Jet. I still do look up to Jet…well did. I'll miss him a lot, but I guess I'll get over some of the grief…at least I hope I will. I don't want to feel like that for the rest of my life.

About seven months later, I was still deeply depressed. Smellerbee and Longshot were really worried about me, but nothing they did could get me out of my depression. I was sitting in me and Smellerbee's room. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I grabbed my stomach and tried not to scream out. I found myself standing in a puddle. I felt another contraction. I screamed this time.

Smellerbee and Longshot immediately ran into ran into the room. They realized what happened and Longshot went to get the midwife. Smellerbee helped me lie on the bed just as another contraction hit me. I screamed and grabbed Smellerbee's hand. I had tears streaming down my cheeks from the pain.

About fifteen minutes later Longshot arrived with the midwife. She started to prep for giving birth. She sent Longshot out of the room and Smellerbee helped her. I screamed as another contraction overcame me. I squeezed Smellerbee's hand so hard I heard her squeal but I ignored it because I was in so much pain.

"You're almost there dearie," The midwife encouraged. "Only a few more minutes."

"It hurts so much!" I yelled as another contraction came.

"I know," she replied. "But it's almost time to push."

"I can't do this," I cried.

"You can do this," Smellerbee said. "You're strong. You'll be able to do this."

About ten minutes later, the midwife finally decided it was time to push.

"On the next contraction I want you to push," She said.

I felt one coming on. I screamed as I pushed.

"Just a few more times! Come on you can do it!" The midwife encouraged. I felt another contraction and I screamed as loud as I could. I pushed as hard as I could. "I see the head! One more good push!"

Two minutes later, I heard a baby wail and I felt my body relax. I felt disgusting and I was sweating. My hair was sticking to my face. Smellerbee smiled at me.

"You did it!"

"I did it," I replied.

The midwife was cleaning off my baby. When she was finished I saw her wrap it in a blanket. She handed it to me and I stared into its face.

"It's a boy," She said to me.

"What are you going to name him?" Smellerbee asked.

"Get Longshot," I said. She nodded and went to get him.

I stared into my son's eyes. They were grey and he had some brown hair. His skin was darker than mine, exactly like Jet's. He looked exactly like Jet. Looking at him brought tears to me. I love him so much.

Longshot and Smellerbee returned to the room. They smiled at me and the baby. I knew what I was going to name him. Longshot paid the midwife and she left.

"What are you going to name him?" Smellerbee asked again.

"Jet."

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it's short, but I felt that was the right place to stop. I think there's only one chapter left. So tell me if you want a sequel or not. I hope you like the baby's name. I felt that it was right.**


	21. authors note

I know it's been a very long time since this story has been updated. However, I've been thinking about possibly rewriting it. I recently reread it, and now that I'm older, I think I could make the story much more interesting. I think that as a writer, my writing has improved and I will be able to tell the story in a better way, as well as not rushing things along like I did in this version. If anybody would be interested, please leave a review telling me what you think of the idea, as well as any ideas you may have about the story.


	22. authors note 2

I've posted the first chapter of the rewrite. It's called Story of a Freedom Fighter. I hope you read it and enjoy it! It's going to go in a completely different direction then this story. You may recognize some things, but a majority of it will be different, so please read it!


End file.
